


Blue Ghost

by Juli_Strehl



Series: HellGuns [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejadme que os hable de Barry, El Natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Relato corto basado en el Universo de Hell Guns.
> 
> El personaje principal es Kieran Kabokov, punki de mierda, procrastinador, dibujante amateur, gurú de los puños, sexólogo borracho y fumeta existencialista.

Déjame que te hable de Barry.

Es el tipo de la camisa de flores rojas que rebusca en una caja junto a la puerta. Desde el mostrador, Kieran trata de evitar hacer contacto visual con él porque está inclinado de manera que la cartera le sobresale del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la raja del culo le brilla perlada de sudor.

Barry rara vez lleva calzoncillos, ir a lo comando es un lema personal desde sus poco gloriosos años de Universidad. Tiene treinta y cinco años y es el dueño del Neon Acid. Eso le convierte en el Jefe de Kieran. Jefe con mayúsculas, ¿de acuerdo?, porque Barry es un grande entre los grandes, a pesar de su camisa de flores y del eterno aroma a enjuague bucal que emana de su boca.

Tiene una dentadura perfecta, cada diente en su sitio y un sitio para cada diente. Es una dentadura que gana clientes becerros y que provoca derrames vaginales entre las pocas mujeres que entran de tapadillo en la tienda. A pesar de su barriga cervecera y del enorme lunar de la quijada, Barry es todo un rompe corazones. Un animal en la cama, algo que, de no ser porque lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, Kieran sería incapaz de creerse.

Barry es la quintaesencia del friki y al mismo tiempo también es un ligón progre, con melena de león a lo Jon Bon Jovi, y un río de sudores tan largo como el Amazonas. Es un tipo simpático que sabe más de cómic que nadie que Kieran haya conocido en su vida. Un máquina, le das una colección y se lo sabe todo, el año de publicación del primer ejemplar, los artistas, los guionistas, relaciones con otras obras, los diálogos... Memoria fotográfica lo llaman. Él lo llama Maldito Milagro, con esa mierda su vida de estudiante habría sido más sencilla años atrás. Y eso que, pese a que la gente tiende a creer lo contrario, Kieran sacaba buenas notas. Tche, notables y eso.

Son las doce y cuarto de la mañana y Kieran está embebido por su propio cómic, observando con ojos rojos y cansados las líneas del storyboard mientras sopesa las posibilidades de amputarle el brazo a uno de los protagonistas de su obra. A Gene, que se parece a Barry en todo y a la vez en nada, Barry, quien agita en el aire un cómic, con la boca abierta de par en par enseñando su perfecta dentadura —natural, joder, es natural— mientras golpea con la otra mano la portada.

—¡Número 57 de Blue Ghost! ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que...

—Teníamos un número —termina Kieran por él. —Teníamos tres, pero los otros dos se han vendido. ¿Qué hay de bueno en esa mierda?

Por encima de sus gafas de pasta —¡gafapasta! Para reírse— Kieran mira escéptico la portada de una obra que tiene más años que Matusalén, seguro. Le suena de haber cogido alguna vez un número, abrirlo, cerrarlo y devolverlo a la caja de las ofertas. La que está junto a la puerta y que es un señuelo para buitres ansiosos de la peor basura que se haya dibujado jamás. Lo poco que sabe del cómic es que va de un tipo que se come una lata de judías en mal estado y después caga una especie de vampiro azul y...

—¡Y joder! Este cómic es una joya. Tiene hasta sexo con tentáculos, y tías con tres tetas y un conejo que fuma puros y habla. En serio, es la polla. Te lo tienes que leer.

Es ese «te lo tienes que leer» lo que provoca un retortijón de desazón dentro de Kieran. No quiere tener que leer como un gilipollas que se come una lata de judías pocha caga a otro gilipollas. La portada del cómic sigue agitándose delante de su cara como un abanico y Barry sigue hablando sin parar de cosas sin sentido, cosas gore, cosas de auténticos cerdos y cosas de hetero-gays. Al final, por dejar la fiesta en paz, el cómic acaba dentro de la mochila de Kieran.

Por la noche, después de cenar burritos, restos de pizza y cerveza, Kieran se deja caer sobre su cama, se revuelve sobre las sábanas desnudo, y extrae de la mochila el número 57 de Blue Ghost. La portada tiene un color naranja chillón que hace daño a la vista, el tipo de dibujo es carca, muy carca, de una era donde a todos les dibujan con palos metidos por el culo. Ellas muy monas, pintadas como puertas, y ellos muy machos anchos como toros. Se ríe cuando en la primera página descubre una pequeña viñeta del protagonista con una especie de masa pringosa y uniforme adherida al pene, enorme, carnoso y rojo.

—Vaya mierda de cómic...

Y comienza a leer.

Para ser justos y honestos, termina descubriendo que Blue Ghost es bastante bueno. Gracioso, entretenido, con diálogos ocurrentes y salidas de olla bestiales. El protagonista es gilipollas level Chuck Norris —siempre según el barómetro friki— pero la criatura azul que salió de su culo es la polla. Deslenguado, visceral, asesino a sueldo, fumador, bebedor y follador compulsivo. Miente mucho y le gusta consumir palitos salados en gran cantidad. Un tipo genial.

Kieran se duerme mientras todavía está leyendo una discusión entre el ser/vampiro azul, llamado Jimmy, y Joe El Conejo, otro gran vividor.

Su cuerpo flota rodeado de pequeños objetos informes que le rozan la piel a cada movimiento que hace. Kieran abre los ojos y mira fijamente como un condón manchado de sangre se desplaza lentamente frente a él, chorreando un líquido viscoso que cae sobre su pecho desnudo. Es asqueroso, repugnante y se pone peor cuando descubre que está rodeado de basura; trozos de plástico mordisqueado, cigarrillos, heces y lo que parecen cubitos de pis solidificado. Un pañal de adulto gira despacio por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviese ejecutando algún tipo de clase de danza clásica.

Trata de incorporarse pero no lo consigue, parece que sólo puede estar en posición tumbada, moviéndose despacio, como un caracol, los ojos bien abiertos mirando el infinito cielo naranja que hay por encima de él.

No muy lejos de donde se halla flotando, hay un puto enano azul con un par de orejotas de murciélago inmensas con la punta roja. Esta inclinado sobre lo que parece una pila de restos de carne, escarbando dentro de ella con fruición. Por encima de la cabeza de Kieran pasa volando un dedo, una mano, un pie... todo arrojado por el enano desde la enorme pila. Huele tan mal que Kieran se marea y cierra un instante los ojos.

Cuando los abre, hay una cara en forma de triangulo invertido sobre él. Ojos color fresa, grandes dientes picudos, y una pequeña mata de cabello negro y liso, relamido hacía atrás de manera que cada pelo parece estar tenso como la cuerda de un violín. La cara sonríe y es azul.

—Jimmy...—murmura Kieran en voz baja.

—Para servirte —responde una voz extraña, salida de una feria, de un circo, de la carpa de los Payasos. Los Payasos Asesinos del Espacio Exterior.

Jimmy parpadea y en lo que Kieran tarda en volver a abrir la boca, el ser azul —también conocido como vampiro— ha desaparecido de su campo de visión.

—¡Huesos! —chilla desde la distancia. —Necesito huesos. Kieran ¿Tienes huesos?

¿Huesos? Es verdad, los dientes picudos y afilados de Jimmy eran capaces de roer y triturar los huesos. Mira la pila de restos humanos... hay un montón de huesos en ella. Si quita la piel, los ligamentos, tendones y el músculo, debajo habrá una enorme cantidad de jugosos huesos.

—Ahí hay muchos.

—¡Pero no son frescos! —chilla la criatura con los ojos anegados de lagrimas. —Necesito que sean frescos.

Kieran sabe, por la forma en que los ojos de Jimmy se relamen, que acaba de convertirse en una jugosa y sangrienta bolsa de huesos que roer y comerse.

Jimmy da un salto y de repente está sentado sobre el pecho de Kieran, observando con sus enormes ojos color fresa la cara del chico, moviendo la cabeza despacio de lado a lado, tal vez planeando, calculando la manera de comerse al muchacho. Abre la boca hasta que esta parece ser el doble de grande que su cabeza y Kieran observa horrorizado la lengua azul que se pasea tranquilamente por los dientes —todos con forma de colmillos—, segregando una viscosidad verdosa que cae sobre él y le hace sisear de dolor. Quema, arde como si alguien estuviese aplastando un pitillo encendido contra su piel.

—¡Oh, Jimmy! Has sido un chico muy, muy malo. 

Una voz cálida y femenina envuelve el aire y provoca que Jimmy no sólo cierre la boca, sino que también se baje del pecho de Kieran.

—¡Huesos! —chilla alegremente mientras Kieran oye cosas caer y chocar entre ellas. Huesos, son huesos y pronto el sonido es reemplazado por otro, el que hace la criatura azul al masticar.

—Hola, guapo.

Hay una tía acariciando su cara con una uña larga y verde. Tiene un rostro perfecto, cincelado en base a palabras como hermosa, bella y preciosa. Palabras que no se encuentran presentes en el vocabulario de Kieran, pero si en su cerebro y que recuerda cuando mira los ojos verdes de ella y su largo cabello negro. Tiene un lunar junto al ojo derecho y le recuerda a Jessica Rabbit pero en moreno y con... menos pecho.

En realidad, directamente sin pecho. No hay tetas, pero si una buena Nuez de Adán asomando en la garganta que antes ha emitido la voz de tía más caliente del Universo, una que, se la ha puesto dura a Kieran.

—Puedes llamarme Kitty, cariño.

De alguna forma Kieran está flotando ahora de pie, con su polla erecta frente a la cara de Kitty, labios gruesos y rojos y la lengua verde y húmeda, larga como la cola de una serpiente e igual de escurridiza, enroscándose amablemente alrededor del tronco de su pene, buscando el glande con dientes que —gracias Dios, gracias. Te debo una— no están afilados. La boca de Kitty es de terciopelo y tiene tanta carrera y tantas corridas detrás, que presumiblemente ostenta varios doctorados en el tema.

Gime de placer cuando él, ella, ello le agarra del culo y clava las uñas en la carne haciéndole daño mientras su boca y su garganta se tragan por entero la polla de Kieran, quien mira hacía abajo y ve como los ojos verdes le miran con hambre y deseo, con lujuria y sed... sed de semen a juzgar por como se traga su corrida, haciendo ruidos, apretando los ojos cerrados, con semblante de deleite.

—Oh nene... —susurra Kitty una vez ha terminado, mientras se limpia los labios con una servilleta. Escapa de su boca un eructo y después una sonrisa. —Delicioso.

Eso sucede momentos antes de la aparición del látigo, y de las esposas, y poco antes de que varios seres bajitos, negros y rechonchos, con largos cuernos de marfil en la frente, traigan hasta ellos una mesa de metal repleta de...

Kitty escoge de entre los juguetes un pollón enorme que parece tener vida propia y que relincha, todo venas y humedad. La lengua de ella lame la longitud del miembro mientras mira a Kieran con intenciones y él siente como un sudor frío y desalmado le escurre por la nuca hasta el culo, que si ahora mismo tuviese vida propia, estaría chillando de terror.

Por suerte, se despierta de la pesadilla a tiempo de evitar que le rompan el culo con un consolador hecho con la polla de un caballo, revuelto con las sábanas, medio sobre la cama medio sobre el suelo, la respiración ofuscada y el ceño fruncido.

Antes de irse a la ducha —necesita con urgencia esa paja— el maldito cómic acaba dentro de la papelera de su habitación.

No más Blue Ghost. Nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo por el momento. En el futuro sabréis más de Kieran y de otros personajes, como Cruz, Frankie o Kacper.
> 
> P.D. Si alguien está siguiendo Trost, siento mucho la demora con el nuevo capítulo. Hay una muy buena razón para ello que ya os contaré cuando me toque actualizar.
> 
> Un saludo.


End file.
